From afar
by aleushadrake
Summary: Someone is watching Jounouchi with greedy eyes, eventually just watching isn't enough.


From Afar

He loved him once, tried his damnedest to show it but he was so difficult. However if he wasn't he wouldn't have loved him, no not without his fighting spirit.

Jounouchi katsuya, the day they met each other was a brutal in both their lives.

He was no one then, a nothing a nobody.

Many people would say that that is still fact and has yet to change.

Others however know differently.

Especially him. The one with him now.

He still watches as if he watching a lover cheat on him.

He knows its done in the others mind, over and gone like a page torn from a book and tossed to the wind.

The blond with gold eyes and a heartbreaking smile is gone now.

He is someone else's.

He loves his new one, loves him with all of himself. Although for the life of him the watcher cannot see why.

He cannot see why he loves his new one, but he know without any shadow of a doubt that the blond is in love.

Because he knows him.

The watcher knows what he sees, he is a careful observer and has been observing the blond since they day they met in the middle of the road.

In the rain.

In the dark.

It was okay though, because he was there with a fire in him to light up the night.

All passion and fury like a wild beast trapped in a cage that was doomed to fail in its binding.

The watcher that day had sneered at the blond like something stuck to his shoe, because at that time at that moment he didn't see it. Oh but he heard it when the blond roared at him in response to words that would have sent the average lurker in the night running for the hills searching for safety.

But no, not this one.

This one he curled his already bloody fists, when he spoke his spittle mixture of blood and saliva it was with some bizarre pride.

"HIRUTANI YOU THINK IM AFRAID OF YOU!"

the watcher looked at him sideways amazed. He mused to himself that the scrawny scraggly looking boy in front of him must have been touched in the head. Judging from his bruised and battered body he'd certainly been touched everywhere else.

Their fight was one that that whole neighborhood remembered, it was loud and violent and shameless.

Hirutani used dirty tricks, cheap cowardly tactics that only seemed to serve as fuel to the fire in the blond. It was strange that he would have so much fight, but alas he was already tired and the watcher was fresh and clean and spry.

When he knocked the blond to the ground again he grinned to see him struggling to get up again.

Amazing he thought to himself.

Hirutani laughed right then, with one hand reached down and yanked the boy up off the ground, slapping his back in a strange gesture of playfulness.

They had stayed close since then, the watcher keeping his new addition close at hand and teaching him many things. Only to discover that the blond already knew much of it and he knew better, he improved continuously.

Time moved on and the boy slowly changed from a scrawny pathetic little spitball into a fierce and protective watchdog. He was beyond all the others around him for one clear reason.

He told no lies.

He was above everything else loyal.

The watcher then wanted more that to watch him, and he made it known. The look on the blonds face showed his confusion and insecurity.

Alas once again he gave more of himself than his place required of him.

Although he did not give all of himself.

From then he seemed strange and distant and then.

In retrospect he realized that his dear was not happy from the start.

So Hirutani let him wander as he pleased coming and going without restraint only just one requirement. To give of himself just a little every day.

Then something changed he met that boy... that stupid puny maggot with his bizarre eyes. Eyes so wide it seemed they were just begging to be plucked from his skull. However the watcher did notice that while with the strange eyed boy his blond smiled.

He smiled in a heartbreaking way, with a laugh to match- so charming in his playfulness.

Time moved on and finally he roared again with his teeth bared snarling that he was done here with him.

Infuriated Hirutani lashed out with all his might feeling as though he'd been horribly wounded in the worst kind of way.

This fight was different than the first.

This time he was not prepared for the way Jounouchi had grown, the strength he had claimed since he'd separated from his observer.

Time it moved forward again and he watched as his dear had hid his heart for a while fighting in a feeble way just to touch the one he wanted. The watcher felt heartsick every time he saw that desperate look of deep seeded longing on the blonds face.

The world caught fire in a strange way it seemed because all at once he saw how suddenly the blond felt absolutely compelled to bare his heart.

For his bravery he was rewarded with a kiss,a kiss filled with fire no one knew was hidden there in the glacier like exterior of the tall man with his cold eyes.

Ah but it was there and now the blond knew, he had him and wasn't ever going to let go.

The watched feels his fists curl involuntarily every time he sees that face on tv in magazines or on billboards.

He thinks he has him.

No no no no no.

The watcher isn't finished hes not satisfied to simply watch anymore.

Time has moved on again its been too long, they've clung to each other refusing to let go even under fire.

But they will let go. Because Jounouchi belongs to Hirutani and he never said it was okay to leave did he?

From the shadows he smile's in a strange way as the blonde walks right past him, completely oblivious to the people surrounding him from just beyond his field of vision.

In a flash he's captured, but that isn't all is it? That's not enough to suffice for the pain that was dealt. Somewhere else others wait lurking in the dark places around the tall mans tower.

The tall man steps out of his tower pausing in place.

He is not Jounouchi.

He has not stopped raising his guard, he is riddled with paranoia.

More importantly he is simply aware that something is amiss.

Aware but unprepared. He does damage, greatly so- breaking the lurkers apart. The lurkers however have great numbers. They wear him down and throw him in the trunk of his own carriage.

Just a moment later Hirutani watches the tall man stir from his place tied to a pole in the warehouse where Jounouchi broke his heart.

Jounouchi lays tossed on the floor beside the watcher, unconscious.

"ngghhh"

" ahh so the prince of cards finally wakes"

the tall man shifts in place , shifts his hands and sighs heavily when he notes that he is bound. His expression is not one of fear, more of annoyance and irritation. His words are clipped and curt.

"who are you and what is it you want?"

hirutani leans forward on his chair resting his forearms on his knees as he grins down at the tall man.

" I want to punish you for stealing from me."

he rolls his neon blue eyes and huffs indignantly

" I do not have any need whatsoever to steal from anyone. Ever."

blue eyes now rover his surroundings in the dark ware house with its pathetic yellow light bulb dangling from the ceiling. There on the floor beside the watcher limp and seemingly lifeless is his pup.

The tall man stiffens, he leans forward as much as his binds will allow and a little further.

"Jou? JOUNOUCHI!"

Suddenly he struggles a bit, giving an audible sigh of relief when the blond stirs.

"see you know what you took from me."

He reaches down and strokes Jous hair, he blinks in confusion. Looking around the room he cant make anything out, his vision is still clearing.

"Are you stupid or do you want to die?"

The tall man seethes when he sees that confused expression combined with a wince of pain at having his head touched.

"you are in no place to threaten me."

The watcher says with a satisfied smile. Jou blinks until his vision is crisp and clear. He gasps when he see's his blue eyes lover sitting with his back to a large support beam his arms tied together behind it.

"pup are you alright?"

Jou nods as he pushes himself up, and looks to his side shocked when he finds Hirutani sitting there looking at him with his small cold colorless eyes. He reaches out to touch Jou, but finds his hand slapped away.

"don't you touch me."

accustomed to dealing with disrespect on reflex, the back of his hand connects with Jous face with enough force to knock him backward. Along with the sound of the blonds skull slamming against the ground he can hear the tall man roar.

"DONT YOU TOUCH HIM!"

he yells as he struggles against his binds successful only in damaging his wrists. Hirutani sighs lifting Jou up and pulling him close, being disoriented and feeling rather drained the blond pushes rather feebly at his captor.

"now look what you made me do... tsk tsk tsk."

"don..t toush me.."

the words are slow and syrupy, evidence of his many head traumas this evening.

Infuriated and terrified kaiba leers at the bulky unpleasant cradling Jounouchi close and hisses through his teeth.

"he's hurt- take him to a hospital before it gets worse. You care about him right! Take him to a hospital!"

the unpleasant man with his small eyes glares down at kaiba pulling Jounouchi closer still and stroking his hair not caring that hes aggravating Jous sore head.

"no. I'll take him no matter what condition he's in. he was rabble when I found him and I took him then!"

The brunette snarls

"you jackass! If you give a crap about him you don't want him to be injured! you don't want him to where he is-you want you **need** for him to move forward! You should want that every day he lives he should be better than he was the day before! How can you say you care if don't give a crap about his condition!"

whilst these stinging words distract and slightly unnerve Hirutani Jou shoves at his chest, wrenching himself from the watchers grip and crawls over to kaiba. The brunette looks at Jou intensely as the blond collapses on his chest, breathing heavily.

" babe."

"yea pup?"

"mmm"

He brushes his lips across kaibas before he shifts and crawls over to try and untie his lover only to discover that hes not tied, he cuffed. A hoarse laugh ripples out filling the empty warehouse, Hirutani just watches as his disoriented and unsettled love tries to free his new lover.

"did you really think I'd make it that easy?"

Hirutani unfolds his left hand revealing two small silver keys which he dangles tantalizingly in the air before whipping them away back in his vice like grip.

Kaiba already knows exactly how to get to the man, after all the thought of ever seeing his blond with someone else would break his heart as well.

Suddenly jou is pressed against the brunettes chest sobbing so hard his shoulders shake with his hiccuping sobs.

"please don' be mad at me seto, I never wanted to touch him! I didn' I didn' "

kaiba blinks looking down confused at Jounouchi.

"why would I be mad? I'm not mad."

blond looks up at him still with wide watery eyes

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't know id ever get you- I'm not a whore I swear I'm not!"

completely shocked with his lovers train of thought, he coos too him

"no no no no hey hey now who said that"

Behind him Hirutani just laughs

"of course you are why else would you want to be with him? Instead of me the one who saved you?"

Jou just sobs harder

"no no no no your not babe, your mine, mine I love you babe."

Jou looks up at the brunette

"you don't care about him- that I...I...I "

kaiba reaches as far as he can and presses his lips flush against his lovers, they kiss each other passionately. Jounouchi wraps his arms around setos neck and kisses him feverishly in return. Seto lets His eyes open just enough to look past Jounouchi and watch as Hirutani seethes while seto delves his tongue into the wet cavern of Jounouchis eager mouth.

"stop that."

seto tilts his head to the side as he continues kissing his love, who run his fingers through setos silken hair. Groaning into kaibas mouth Jou shifts in place so that he climbs into his lap.

" I said stop"

they don't, they separate just long enough to breathe and he can hear seto coo to Jounouchi

" your not a whore, your mine. Only mine... right babe?"

rather than speak in his hysterical voice Jounouchi just nods vigorously as he tightly grips onto the front of setos coat.

He closes his eyes deepening his kiss firmly ignoring the deep throated growl emanating from the watcher.

He smiles inwardly knowing what Jounouchi did when attempting to unbind him.

"you stop touching him HES MIINE!"

jou calms himself deciding simply to stay in kaibas lap and wait patiently, wait because his head hurts too much to fight about it.

Hirutani jerks himself into a standing position reaching in the lip of his pants under the back of his shirt removing a large silver pistol- that both kaiba and Jou recognize as the one customarily tucked under kaibas coat.

Kaiba feels something in the long metal cuff on his arm vibrate, he feels a sly grin creep up his face knowing their almost finished.

"JOUnouchi why cant you just come home! Ill take him away from you and all you'll have is me!"

Jou just blinks beginning to feel light headed looking up at his watcher

"no, because I'll go with him"

The horrid man with his small colorless eyes furrows his brow into a sharp angle as he takes aim right between those glacier blue eyes.

"I wont let you go Jou"

before anyone can blink a giant yellow light floods the warehouse accompanied by wailing sirens and flashing lights, the large double door is kicked forward.

Hundreds of men in dark armored suits and full face helmets pour into the room each with a long barreled gun ready and aimed at the watcher.

much squeaking can be heard from behind, squeezing out from between two of the swat team members a small boy with puffy black hair bolts forward with a small lock pick.

He of course knows clearly how to use because of the blond and his many experiences with his own kidnappings.

The circle of black clad men move in, unsurprised when setos gun wont fire for the watcher, now unarmed hirutani settles to swing his fists as he watches the tall man with his blue eyes carry Jou out the door and out of his life.

And without that spirited little grin and endless confidence what does he have?

He falls limp and allows himself to be taken away.

Outside the warehouse the boy with puffy black hair trails after his brother who walks briskly carrying his dear to the nearest ambulance.

A few hours later in the hospital jou wakes up now clear headed and looks at seto who sits by his bed holding his hand.

"are you alright pup?"

"yea"

" can I ask you something?"

" ...okay"

" did you really think I'd ever consider you a whore?"

The blond just looks away with his face tinted pink.

" babe your not a whore just cause I'm not the first person you've ever been with, I've said it a hundred times-i dont care about the past. What matters is now and the future."

jou smiles meekly at him

"pup, your mine and I'll take care of you now and to eternity."

the blond give a sly smile as he leans against setos shoulder

"why?"

"because I love you pup"


End file.
